


Agent du Chaos

by Gaby007



Category: One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chaos, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demigods, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Ce n'est pas si étonnant que Monkey D. Dragon attire son attention, après tout, il a choisi le monde entier pour adversaire, et Eris n'a jamais su résister aux rebelles.





	Agent du Chaos

Ce n’est pas si étonnant qu’il attire l’attention de la déesse, après tout, son Armée lutte contre l’ordre établi, et le domaine sur lequel elle préside n’inclut-il pas chaos et renouveau ? Eris n’a jamais été capable de résister aux rebelles.

Quand elle décide de prendre un mortel pour amant, c’est pour la force de ses convictions, et si une chose est certaine, aussi certaine que l’eau est mouillée, c’est que Monkey D. Dragon a la conviction chevillée au corps.

Pas étonnant, quand on sait qu’il a l’intention de renverser le gouvernement mondial. Il aurait pu viser plus petit, se contenter d’agir à l’échelle de quelques îles, celle d’un océan peut-être. Mais non, il a choisi le monde pour adversaire. Il a vu que le monde tourne de travers, et il refuse de tolérer ça.

Pareille démesure impressionne Eris, et elle décide de lui accorder l’inestimable récompense de connaître ses faveurs – aussi bien dans sa lutte que dans sa vie sentimentale. Elle n’allie pas souvent les deux, alors c’est un double honneur que reçoit Dragon.

Leur aventure est brève et virulente à la manière d’un obus qui éclate sur le champ de bataille – elle sait que ça ne peut pas être autre chose, pas durer plus longtemps, car Dragon s’investit trop dans son combat pour se soucier encore d’autre chose, même d’une déesse qui lui ouvre son lit. Ce n’est pas grave, en fait, elle préfère que ce soit ainsi. Elle n’est pas du bois dont on fait les relations durables, elle est le Chaos et la Discorde, après tout.

Mais voilà que sa propre nature se retourne contre elle, lorsque la semence de Dragon prend racine en elle et conçoit une existence toute neuve. Eris ne prévoyait pas de tomber enceinte, elle préfère éviter. Les Olympiens n’aiment pas ses enfants, ils sèment le désordre et la pagaille de manière effrayante, même pour des demi-dieux.

Ça n’arrange pas non plus les affaires de Dragon. Pour le Criminel le Plus Recherché du Monde, un enfant représente une faiblesse inadmissible. Pour un homme aussi consumé par son travail en cours, un enfant constitue une distraction intolérable. Un enfant est un luxe que peuvent se permettre les innocents, les membres de la masse qui n’a rien à craindre et tout le temps du monde à dépenser.

Dragon n’a jamais été du genre frivole.

Au bout du compte, la décision est facile à prendre, et Eris vient à peine d’accoucher que déjà, tout est arrangé pour expédier la graine de dieu chez son grand-père mortel, à peine armée d’un prénom choisi par son parent mortel – c’est ainsi que le veut l’étiquette, un demi-dieu n’est pas un dieu après tout, il se doit de rester dans le monde mortel.

Après cela, Eris s’éloigne. Mine de rien, son absence tend à rendre les Olympiens nerveux, si elle reste trop longtemps à l’écart, ils lui envoient des messagers aux fesses histoire de vérifier qu’elle ne mijote pas un cataclysme dans leur dos. Ça fait toujours plaisir, tant de confiance.

Elle garde quand même l’œil sur le sang-mêlé, le dernier de ses enfants à être né en trois décennies, et il devient vite apparent que le chaos lui colle aux basques comme une mauvaise odeur à une charogne.

D’abord, il y a toute cette histoire avec le fruit du démon. Ensuite, les deux gamins du dépotoir, sang royal et noble qui ne s’assume pas, et les bandits. Oui, déjà des signes avant-coureurs.

Mais ce n’est pas avant le dix-septième anniversaire de Monkey D. Luffy, le jour de son départ en mer, qu’il se révèle vraiment un fils d’Eris. Un Agent du Chaos.

Le colonel Morgan. La bande à Buggy. Kuro le faux majordome. Krieg. Arlong. Wapol. Alabasta et Crocodile. Et la liste continue, encore et encore. Luffy ne cesse de trébucher sur des conspirations et des projets mûris avec soin qu’il jette dans le désarroi le plus total, et ce en l’absence de toute préméditation.

Mais vraiment, c’est à Enies Lobby qu’il se surpasse, et si qui que ce soit doutait de sa filiation mortelle, celle-ci devient évidente lorsqu’il décide de déclarer la guerre au monde entier, simplement parce que le monde rejette quelqu’un qu’il a pris sous sa protection.

Et alors qu’il crie sa défiance, Eris sent son cœur se gonfler de fierté.


End file.
